


Insufferable

by Mimsys



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimsys/pseuds/Mimsys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Imagine that Howard Stark created a personality-switching machine (for whatever reason) and Peggy and Jarvis accidentally activate it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insufferable

“Do not panic.” Peggy ordered steadily, voice steely despite Jarvis’ lower range. “There can be no panic involved this time or we won’t be able to reverse this. We’re going to call Howard and he’s going to fix this, alright?”

“Mr. Stark has not been answering the phone.” Jarvis replied in Peggy’s voice; the agent had to admit she hated hearing the anxious tremble in her familiar tones, as it was a habit she’d tried to shed long before joining the SSR. “I’m not sure how we’re going to fix this!”

“We don’t even know that the change is permanent, so let’s not panic quite yet.” Peggy replied dryly, tucking the button shaped apparatus in her – er, Jarvis’ – pocket. “And I have been told that I can be quite persistent; I’m sure I can get a hold of Howard if I use your resources and my sheer inability to let that insufferable man continue to run my life. Now,” Peggy declared, tone ceremonious, “I think we need to set some ground rules. To be fair to my own modesty, both of our privacy, and your commitment to Anna, I think it’s safe to say we won’t be changing clothes any time soon. You shall have to call in sick to the SSR – just tell them it’s a feminine issue and they won’t question it.”

“And what will you be doing, Miss Carter?”

Peggy smiled grimly, “I shall be hunting down your boss and giving him a rather firm chiding on not labeling his creations.”


End file.
